ViPriN
Viprin (styled as ViPriN) is a popular Geometry Dash user from Gjøvik, Norway. He is very well-known for creating levels. In fact, because he creates a lot of user levels, he often collaborates with other users, like Etzer, Minesap, and Glittershroom. Currently, he is ranked #1 on the creators leaderboard, with 254 creator points. Levels * Demon Levels ** Radioactive (collab with Hinds) ** Ultraviolet (mega-collab with 9 creators) ** Despair ** Viper ** Intercept ** Soulwind (collab with Nox) ** Jawbreaker (collab with TriAxis) ** Tuxedo (collab with Minesap) ** Golden Haze (collab with Nox) ** Eternity (collab with Minesap) ** 48155 (collab with Codex) ** Fallen Dynasty (collab with Etzer) ** Blade Dance (collab with Minesap) ** Regret ** Arachnid Temple (collab with Serponge) ** Cosmic Journey ** Accelerando ** Abyssal Ruins ** Nocturne ** Duet ** Chaotic Wires ** Electric Flare ** Velodrome ** Forte ** Fortissimo ** Ultimato ** Divisi ** ClubNeon ** Artificial Ascent (Mega-collaboration with 17 people, Verified by Combined) ** Hypersonic (Mega-collaboration with 12 people, Verified by Combined) ** Iridescent ** Subsonic (Mega-collaboration with 11 people, Verified by Combined) ** Digital Descent (Mega-collaboration with 18 people, Verified by Combined) ** Nine CircleX (Collab with Rustam and Zobros, Verified by MaxiS9) ** Phantoms Manor * Hard ** Galaxium (collab with ASonicMen) ** Toaster Coaster (collab with Glittershroom) ** Dynasty (collab with Liebz) ** Around the World (collab with Glittershroom) ** Glittery Shores (collab with Glittershroom) ** Eternal Eclipse (collab with Toxic) ** Allure (collab with Etzer) ** Freedom ** Elevatia ** Space Pirates (collab with Noriega) ** Solar Rain (collab with CreatorJR) ** Hypnophobia (collab with Glittershroom) ** Clouds ** Exodus ** Cadenza ** Ignite ** Stardust (Collab with Dudex * Harder ** Beginning of Time ** Infertehno (collab with ZenthicAlpha) ** Cosmic Dreamer (collab with Minesap) ** Bliss (collab with Minesap) ** Unity (collab with Crack) ** Octagon Force ** Number Five ** Skittles (collab with HaoN) ** End of Time (collab with xcy7) ** Gradient ** AfterDynamix (collab with xCrack) ** Impulse (collab with Glittershroom) ** Falcon Punch ** Infiltrate ** Valiant ** Center of Existence ** Invaders (collab with Findexi) ** Uprise ** Into Twilight (collab with ASonicMen) ** Laserstar ** Zaphkiel ** ShockWave ** Time Jumper ** Stereo Future ** Lento ** Maestro ** Neon on Track ** Magnifico ** Evolution ** Leggiero ** xNeon ** Epilogue ** Overture ** Largo ** New Era ** Pianissimo ** Etude ** Naturale ** Da Capo ** Virtuoso ** Notturno ** Interlude ** Lacrimoso ** Ostinato ** Master of the World (Collab with Terron) ** Recollections (Collab with Aurorus) ** Baby Why (Collab with nasgubb and Dudex) ** Sonder (Collab with Lebreee) * Insane ** Luminoso ** Three Step (collab with Findeksi) ** Encore ** AfterForce (collab with Skitten) ** Robotic Nightmares (collab with Glittershroom) ** Nexus ** Level Up (collab with Findexi) ** New Energy ** Star Jumper (collab with Etzer) ** AfterProcess (collab with Waze) ** Flaklypa (collab with DemonMKer) ** Ricochet Love (collab with Glittershroom) ** Incursio ** Astral Zero ** Haywire ** Adagio ** Magico ** Presto ** Devoto ** Maestoso ** Modesto ** Legato ** Dolce ** Elegy * Upcoming Levels **Ouroboros **Sonic Wave Infinity Trivia * He is known for making CC's, or Creator Contests. * He is currently the top creator on the Creator Leaderboard with 254 creator points. * He often participates in certain mega collaborations like Supersonic, Ultrasonic, Artificial Ascent, Hypersonic, Subsonic, and The Ultimate Phase. * All of his levels are star rated. * He published a video about the kinds of levels he dislikes. These include free demons, impossible levels, Nine Circles Levels, If X was Level 1, and Flappy Bird levels (a popular trend from 1.5 to early 1.9). * He decorated Riot's version of Sonic Wave, titled Sonic Wave Infinity. * He participated in the Yatagarasu mega-collaboration. * He was a former owner of the Geometry Dash Forum, and presumably demoted due to inactivity in the past. * He recently switched from a 60hz monitor to a 144hz monitor, and has been beating a lot of demons lately. * On the first level of the Fire Gauntlet, Outer Space, at one point it says "Viprin is triggered" Due to his trend of rating coins in levels. * His most hated level is Ultimato, a Hard Demon, with over 2,400 dislikes. * At the end of the level Hahaha Insane Map, it says, "Viprin has smelly feet." * He is well known for copying and pasting in his levels, thus starting a popular meme. ** Due to this, he has also been jokingly nicknamed "Viprin and paste", which can be seen from the Community Shop credits. * Many of his older levels are named after musical terms, such as "Maestoso, Legato, Luminoso, Da Capo", etc. Category:Players Category:Level Creator Category:The Ultimate Phase Category:Supersonic Category:Ultrasonic Category:Ultraviolet Category:European players Category:YouTuber Category:Boys Category:Admins Category:Global youtubers Category:Users Category:Geometry dash Users Category:Registered users